UN LARGO Y ARMONICO VIAJE CAPITULO 1 NUEVO FANFIC
by STORMTOY1996
Summary: BUENO SOY NUEVO AQUI ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA CON CONTENIDO DIGERIBLE ASI QUE NO TE DESANIMES , SI TIENES GANAS DE ENTRETENERTE CON ESTA NUEVA SAGA NO DUDES EN DARLE CLIK .LA HISTORIA COMIENZA A PARTIR DE QUE UN ALICORNIO Y SU AMIGO UNICORNIO LLEGAN A PONYVILLE PERO QUE ES LO QUE LE DEPARA


**Un largo y **

**Armónico viaje… **

**(por Stormbreaker y Tokio Toy)**

**Prologo:**

**Una bienvenida inesperada .**

**(1)**

Oh, mis pobres cascos- me escuché decir – me siento como si le hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo.

Storm, el alicornio, me miró con una sonrisa burlona, se veía en plena forma y, a pesar de vestir de cuero, no mostraba señal alguna de cansancio, ni siquiera transpiración… ¿cómo diablos conseguía hacer eso?

No tenemos más que una semana caminando desde que llegamos a la estación del tren, te quejaste de lo que tardó en llegar, de los asientos incómodos, de no tener el lado de la ventana… ¡ Por Celestia, hasta tus ronquidos me sonaban como quejas, Tokio Toy!.

¡Yo no ronco!- le dije defensivo- ¡y cuando empezamos esta aventura, haciéndome renunciar a mi bonito trabajo en la "Gaceta de Equestria" en busca de aventuras, nunca me dijiste que sería tan problemático.

Tampoco te dije que sería sencillo- dijo Storm. Y viéndome con seriedad a los ojos, añadió - y bien que vi como te brillaron los ojos cuando te lo propuse. Necesitabas este cambio de aires –

Aires… eso es lo que necesito… solo déjame recostarme aquí en este manzanar – Y sin más, me acerqué al enorme árbol de manzanos que, enorme tal cual era, traspasaba la cerca tras la que estaba, al lado de aquel (para mí, insoportablemente largo) camino.

Un gruñido en mi estómago me alertó, casi al tiempo que descansaba el lomo junto a aquella cerca, que necesitaba algo de comida, así que me dispuse a descansar a su sombra y a comer una manzana colgante de una de sus ramas más bajas, sin esforzarme en estirarme demasiado por ella.

¡Hey, compañero, pagarás por esa manzana! , ¿verdad?- escuché a mis espaldas. Un acento campirano al que yo, y por lo visto Storm, no estábamos acostumbrados. De donde veníamos, el noroeste de lo más apartado de Canterlot, un acento europeo era lo más habitual.

Storm miraba por encima de mí, con el rostro terriblemente serio, señal inequívoca de que estaba presto para el combate (después de todo, era un soldado veterano de la 3ª Guerra Civil Alicórnica, habituado al combate como yo a respirar), sus patas se notaban tensas, sus pezuñas asentadas en el suelo, y ese brillo azulado de un hechizo de combate en proceso de invocación en su cuerno… ¿qué diablos había a mis espaldas para ponerlo así?

Tragando saliva, nervioso como un gato bajo amenaza de ser bañado a la fuerza, se me ocurre darme la vuelta lentamente, moviendo mi cabeza hasta que, con una posición forzosa, logré ver de dónde vino aquella voz.

¡Vaya que me llevé un buen susto!, la voz venía de una poni, a un escaso metro de mi, apoyada en la cerca. Una poni de tierra, de color castaño y pelo con el tono del trigo maduro, con un sombrero de cuero algo gastado adornando su cabeza… ¿olvidé algo?, oh, sí: tenía una cara tan seria como la de Storm… y una vieja escopeta de dos cañones apuntándome a la cabeza. De donde estaba, no fallaba ni borracha y le dedicaba una dura mirada a mi pezuña y a la manzana que sostenía.

No tengo nada en contra de ningún unicornio- dijo la pony, su acento campirano sonaba con dureza - de hecho, dos de mis amigas lo son, muy buenas amigas, por cierto… a ninguna de ellas se le revuelve la crin por pedirme una manzana amablemente… - y, levantando con sus pezuñas la escopeta, apuntándome, añadió: -algo que tu no hiciste.

Esto pinta mal- me dije, tragando saliva con dificultad. A la distancia en que estaba, podía ver sin problemas los boquetes de la escopeta, en especial… que se notaba algo de desgaste y hollín en sus bordes, una preocupante señal de uso continuo.

La poni me miró por unos instantes, luego desvió la mirada a Storm. Su cuerno ya mostraba un relámpago azulado chispo torreando en el cuerno… estaba conteniendo un hechizo listo para disparar.

Mi imprudente amigo no tenía mala intención – dijo Storm, sin quitarle los ojos a la poni- y si, puede pagar esa manzana… ¿No es así, Tokio?

¡S-s-si, por supuesto, fa- faltaría más!- dije, tartamudo como estaba por el miedo que amenazaba por dominarme. Esa escopeta casi parecía "desear" volarme la crin, junto a mi cabeza.

Por unos breves instantes (que me parecieron siglos) ninguno de los tres hizo o dijo nada después de mi tartamudeada respuesta, hasta que la escopeta, lentamente, se fue alejando de mí. La poni pareció relajarse lentamente, lo mismo que Storm, aunque se veía aún el hechizo en su cuerno.

Si, es posible que ustedes dos no sean mi insomnio de tres días – dijo la poni - perdonen todo esto, pero se nos han desaparecido tres carretas de manzanas, el trabajo de un mes, y no soy de las que se quede de coces cruzadas cuando eso pasa.

Somos forasteros, señorita- dije yo – y tan solo hace unos días que arribamos a esta región de Equestria – y, levantándome del suelo, añadí- Yo soy Tokio Toy, el alicornio de allá es Storm… y se supone que vamos a alguna parte que solo mi amigo conoce, aunque considero que nos perdimos.

Para nada, Tokio- dijo Storm, mientras se acercaba a mí. Su cuerno volvió a tener un aspecto normal – no es que tomara el camino equivocado… es que ni yo sé adónde vamos. Para ser precisos, ¡vamos sin rumbo fijo!

Me quedé demudado al escucharle admitir tan alegremente este detalle, cayendo en cuenta que aún me dolían las pezuñas… y, en ese momento, mi estómago hambriento emitió su opinión.

Aquello sí que rompió el hielo. Oír ese ruido proveniente de mi barriga bastó para que la poni de tierra lanzara una sonora carcajada, necesitando unos instantes sosteniéndose en la cerca para recuperar aliento.

Bueno, compañeros, eso definitivamente me convenció, ustedes no son capaces de hacer algo que me saque de las casillas- y, dirigiéndome una mirada lastimera, añadió – en especial tu, Tokio. Mi nombre es Applejack y ustedes dos están llegando a Ponyville, pero dudo que puedan dar un paso más, hambrientos como van. Caminen un par de metros y hallarán la entrada a "Dulce Campo Manzanero", la granja de mi familia, nos encantará tenerlos a la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente, bien descansados y alimentados (¡por Celestia, La Abuela Granny, la matriarca de la familia, cocinó para un ejército y éramos cinco en la mesa!), fuimos conducidos por la pony Applejack hacia Ponyville. El camino se me hizo agradable y mis ánimos me hacían silbar de buen grado. Storm hablaba con nuestra guía. La campirana ya nos consideraba de la familia:

Oh, les encantará el lugar- le decía Applejack- es un pueblo tranquilo y se harán amigos de todas y todos no más llegar, ¡y les encantará conocer a mis amigas! Pasaremos primero por "La Esquina del Cubo de Azúcar", nuestra pastelería local. Allí trabaja Pinkie Pie. Está loca como una cabra, pero es genial. Luego iremos a ver a Twilight, vive en la biblioteca y…

¿¡Twilight ¡?- dije yo- ¿¡Conoces a Twilight, Twilight Sparkle!?

¿Acaso le conoces, Tokio?- me preguntó Storm, intrigado.

¡Ya lo creo, Storm, es mi prima, prima en tercer grado de los Sparkle del noroeste de Equestria!, un Sparkle se casó con una Twiligth hace 200 años, así nació la familia. Había escuchado de una Twilight que era protegida de la propia Celestia y solo se de una lo bastante estudiosa para conseguir algo así… a menos que me equivoque.

Pues la Twiligth que conozco es muy estudiosa, a veces a niveles que asustan un poco- me contestó Applejack- ¡pero que se enmarañe mi melena, hay que ver lo mucho que eso ayudó al pueblo!

¿Estudiosa? , ¡por fuerza tiene que ser mi lejana prima Twiligth! - dije y, entusiasmado, emprendí el galope tendido rumbo al pueblo.

No paré de reírme, viendo la nube de polvo que Tokio dejaba atrás, acompañado de las carcajadas de Applejack. Cuando me repuse un poco, le dije:

¡Para alguien que se quejaba de lo mucho que le dolían los cascos, en verdad que corre como el viento… y hasta olvidó que tú nos guías al pueblo!

¡Pues, con ese exceso de entusiasmo, a mi me parece más pariente de Pinkie o de Raimbow Dash!- dijo Applejack entre carcajadas- recuérdame que te la presente también, le va la rudeza como a ti, pero es la mar de simpática.

Y así seguimos camino, Applejack y yo, guiándonos por la estela de polvo que dejó Tokio Toy tras de sí. Así me enteré que la familia de Applejack ya tenía su buena cantidad de años proveyendo de las mejores manzanas a la población de Ponyville y otro tanto a las demás regiones de Equestria, además de una sidra por la que, una vez al año, hacían una fila kilométrica para comprar un tazón de ella, o cuanto pudieran beber, por no mencionar su muy peculiar manzana casera, cuya receta es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Ponyville. En cuanto a mí, le conté que serví varios años en el Ejercito Alicórnio y hasta había estado en la 3ª Guerra Civil Alicórnica (la más dura de las 3 que se hicieron) y que no alcancé a ver mucha acción: estuve en varias escaramuzas, pero luego los Alicornios decidieron firmar un acuerdo de paz.

Eso fue hace varios años atrás- le decía yo – los alicornios vivimos algo más que los unicornios, aunque solo soy uno más del promedio de lo normal, no gran cosa en pocas palabras, Apple.

Pues vaya, Storm- me dijo Applejack, bastante impresionada de mis relatos de guerra- realmente me asombra, de esa guerra solo se de las cosas que le oí a mi abue y a algunos pegasos ancianos, los alicornios no son visitantes frecuentes por estos lares.

Si, no solemos hacer mucho turismo, Apple – le dije entre risas- y mucho menos en esos días impensables, cuando dos Casas Nobiliarias Alicórnicas se disputaban una disputa de honor que se volvió guerra después- entonces la seriedad dominó mi rostro- y la verdad no fue mi mejor experiencia. No quieres saber lo horrible que fue y habría empeorado de no ser por la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna- un semblante más alegre ganó el derecho de estar en mi cara- Oye, Apple, no le digas nada a Tokio que te dije un pequeño secreto de él.

Applejack me miró con picardía- ¿Sí?- y viendo que nadie más que nosotros dos estaban en el camino, dijo ansiosa- ¿Cuál, Storm, cuál secreto?

Bueno, el secreto es… - bajé la voz- que por esos días Tokio fungió temporalmente de escribano del Tratado de Paz, elegido por la Princesa Luna en persona por su ortografía impecable, eso impresionó mucho a Tokio… ¡ y luego se enamoró de ella!

¡P-por mis corrales! – dijo Applejack, entre risas- ¿¡DE LA PRINCESA LUNA ¡?

¡ SI- JI-JI-JI!- dije yo, carcajeándome- ¡debiste verlo, alelado de verla en persona, con la pluma flotando sin escribir, casi perdiendo el dictado de Celestia mientras transcurrían las negociaciones, embelesado como no te imaginas!

¡Bueno, será nuestro secreto, Storm!- dijo Apple, calmando sus risas- y, mira tú, vaya que es bueno tener qué conversar en una caminata larga, ¡llegamos!-.

En efecto, ya habíamos arribado ante las primeras casas del pueblo de Ponyville, cuyo estilo no se diferenciaba mucho de los del pueblo natal de Tokio y yo. Y no se equivocaba Applejack en eso de lo acogedora: tan solo atravesar la primera calle ya éramos saludados por los ponis residentes, entre ellos la elegante Rarity, la modista local, que se mostró impresionada por mis ropas, preguntándome "¿quién fue tu diseñador?", sobresaltándose más al saber que era solo mi viejo uniforme de soldado (y mi única ropa).

¡Querido, te queda divino!- dijo Rarity- y me está dando algunas buenísimas ideas para mi línea del próximo verano, es lo segundo más loco que haya visto, después del unicornio melenudo y con lentes de abuelito que entró como alma que lleva el diablo, preguntando por Twilight-.

¡Ese es Tokio! – exclamé - ¿y sabes adonde fue?-.

¡Yo misma te llevo!- dijo la poni modista con risueña sonrisa- déjame a este muchachón, Applejack, puedo encargarme de esto, si no te importa-

Desde luego, Rarity- dijo Apple, mirándome con lástima, pues sabía la que me esperaba con aquella potranca fanática del diseño de moda- de todas formas aún tengo trabajo en la granja. Storm te dejo en sus capaces coces- dicho lo cual, Applejack tocó con cortesía su sombrero y emprendió el camino de regreso a la granja.

Oh, en serio, envidio a Applejack por la facilidad con que conoce a gente interesante- dijo Rarity, mientras le veía marcharse- te diré un secreto: adoro verla caminar, ¡tiene una cadencia tan natural, me enamora solo de verla andando!

¡Ah, claro, me lo imagino!- dije yo, algo nervioso por la libertad que se tomó para decir aquello a un perfecto desconocido, pero me imagino que los artistas suelen ser así- Bueno… ¿vamos a ver a... Twilight?

¡Claro, perdona, a veces hablo mucho!- me dijo Rarity y nos pusimos a andar- pero antes pasemos un momento por la pastelería, debo recoger un pedido.

La "Esquina del Cubo de Azúcar" era el primer lugar que visité en Ponyville, pasando el enorme edificio de la alcaldía. Había pensado que había visto ya muchos edificios peculiares, ¡pero vaya que me impresionó el lugar!, no había un centímetro de aquel lugar que no abriera el apetito, como la casa del cuento de "Hansel y Gretel", con ese techo que parecía de jengibre y los cantos de crema chantillí y aquella torre con forma de panquecillo color de rosa con velas de cumpleaños… y aún no entraba a él.

Adentro todo era acogedor. Solo entrar y escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, vi el interior adornado y pintado alegremente con colores que recordaban barras de caramelos y paletas dulces pintadas en las vigas del techo, con bastones dulces enormes a disposición en jarrones de exhibición. En los exhibidores se agolpaban los dulces y pastelillos de todo tipo, de tan apetitoso aspecto, que no pude evitar sentir hambre de nuevo, aunque habíamos comido en la granja de Applejack como para hibernar hasta la siguiente primavera.

-¡Bueeeenos dííííasss!- dijo Rarity melodiosa – ¡Señor y Señora Caaaakeee!

Hola Rarity, es bueno verte- dijo la Señora Cake, saliendo por una puerta al mostrador- estamos algo ocupados con un pedido-.

Si, casualmente ese buscaba, para un picnic que organizamos Twilight y yo- respondió Rarity y, mirando a todos lados, preguntó- ¿Pinkie está aquí?

¡ HOLAAAAAAAA!- Escuchamos de pronto Rarity y yo a nuestras espaldas, de una estridencia tal que la poni diseñadora saltó casi medio metro del susto mientras yo me volteaba sobresaltado y con el cuerno llameando de inmediato, con un conjuro de defensa rápida.

Ante mí, estaba la que respondía por el nombre de "Pinkie", más o menos del tamaño de las ponis que conocimos, pero de ojos vivaces, una sonrisa amplísima y rosa hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Me veía con mucha curiosidad, aunque me parecía que era su forma habitual de ver todo.

¡Oye, tus debes de ser nuevo aquí!- me dijo la poni rosada, ametrallándome de preguntas - me llamo Pinkie Pie y trabajo aquí en la pastelería, ¡Vaya, te ves temerario, eres aventurero!, ¿no es así?, ¡tienes pinta de aventurero!, ¿Viajas mucho en tus aventuras?- luego se dirigió a Rarity, que estaba recuperando algo de aliento post susto- ¡Hola Rarity!, ¿vienes por lo del picnic?

Si… Pinkie… … a eso… vine- jadeo Rarity, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa de dentista, disimulando su molestia- Ah, el es Storm, él y un amigo vienen de la granja de A. J y ahora vamos a ver a Twilight a su casa.

¡Perfecto, ya lo tengo todo!- ametralló Pinkie- ¡tengo pastelillos de seis sabores, magdalenas fresquecitas, galletas por docenas y!… ¡ MÁS PASTELILLOS DE SEIS SABORES Y MÁS GALLETAS POR DOCENAS!- y, tras decir eso, y mientras recuperaba algo de aire, señalaba un rincón: allí había una cesta… una que, de lo grande, sería un desafío levantarlo.

Pinkie estuvo preparando todo esto toda la noche- dijo la Señora Cake con su mirada maternal – y aún pienso que exageró un poquitín, pero creo que se la pasarán en grande, solo no tarden en volver al pueblo ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello se escuchó como el consejo de una madre… tenía tiempo que no oía algo tan… lindo (¿use "lindo" en una frase de mi cosecha?). Creo que me gustará quedarme aquí una temporada.

Y no le importará a un equino tan guapo y atlético como tú cargar esa pesada cesta de víveres… ¿verdad?- suspiró Rarity, codeándose a mi lado e inclinando su cabeza y su cautivadora melena sobre uno de mis hombros… de pronto me sentí algo embriagado por su actitud, aunque me costó lo mío solo sonreír tranquilo. Hasta creo que sudé un poco.

Creo que, definitivamente, me gustará quedarme

en este lugar que llaman… Ponyville.

(Fin del Primer Episodio)


End file.
